U.S. Ser. No. 04/127,553, which is incorporated in its entirety as a part hereof for all purposes, discloses dihydronepetalactone (DHN) diastereomers derived by hydrogenation of nepetalactone, and compositions thereof, as effective repellents against ticks and/or several species of insects of particular interest to people, including mosquitoes and stable flies.
U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,672, which is incorporated in its entirety as a part hereof for all purposes, discloses nepetalactam diastereomers, and compositions thereof, as useful tick and/or insect repellents; and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/314,385, which is incorporated in its entirety as a part hereof for all purposes, discloses dihydronepetalactam diastereomers, and compositions thereof, as useful tick and/or insect repellents.
A need still remains however for formulated compositions of all these materials that would allow consumers to easily use them for tick and/or insect repellent purposes.